Para ti
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: ¡Quería ser la primera y no quedarme con las ganas!. Yuya y ella han sido muy cercanos desde niños, ella le daba todo su apoyo a cambio el le regalaba siempre una sonrisa, estaban el uno para el otro, será que, en una relación mas seria, ¿serán realmente el uno para el otro?. (YuyaXReader). (Oneshots) (tendrán cierta trama enlazada).
1. Chapter 1

**Holito chicas bueno, se han de preguntar y por que esta chica esta haciendo un Fic asi, bueno queria probar algo distinto, va a ser mas como un pasatiempo y queria probar suerte al escribir fanfics, y este sera uno de los Primeros Yuya x Reader aqui y en español, tenia que ser una de las primera en esto, como seran One-Shots, no habra mucha continuidad, pero en cambio si les gusta alguna situacion, pueden dejarmela en un Review me gustaria ver como nos va...**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Tu sonrisa<strong>

Corrias a todo lo que tus piernas te daban, girabas y buscabas, de vez en cuando te detenias a recuperar el aliento, fijarte la hora, ver el lugar actual en el que estabas y volvias a emprender carrera. Las clases extracurriculares se habian alargado inesperadamente, tuviste que esperar un autobus mas tarde y este era el resultado.

Hoy era un dia muy importante y no podias faltar, el duelo que habia que ver era demasiado valioso, despues de todo, Yuya te habia pedido que fueras con mucha insistencia, el dijo que queria que fueras, no le podias negar nada despus de todo el era tu mejor amigo de la infancia y confidente.

Bueno, solo habia una cosa que el no sabia de ti, a pesar de ser el causante, el te enseño desde pequeños que estaba para ti, te habia hecho sonreir en los momentos mas tristes, te habia enseñado a dejar de ver duelistas y ser una, estabas enamorada de el, si, tu, enamorada, no lo podias creer, pero bueno, dile eso a tu corazon cuando salta emocionado por verle, cuando te habla o cuando te sonreia de esa manera que solamente el sabia.

A pesar de que sabias que eso nunca iba a pasar, despues de todo, a tu parecer, eres una chica poco atractiva, sin muchas cosas que le gusten a los chicos, suponias que Yuzu seria la mas cercana a tener ese tipo de relacion con el y te bastaba con estar cerca y ser su mayor confidente aunque con eso sintieras pinchazos a tu corazon, decidiste que no era hora de entristecerse y seguiste el rumbo, ¡ibas a un Duelo de Accion de Yuya no podias estar triste!.

Al llegar el duelo ya habia comenzado y parecia, estaba por acabarse, para tu preocupación, a favor de la contraria, al caminar los escalones hiciste el intento por no llamar la atencion, mas no obstante viste como la contrincante se giro a verte de una forma penetrante, un escalofrio te recorrio de la nada la medula, pero viste que tambien tu amigo pelirojoverde y te sonreia despreocupado, si que sabia ver una luz cuando nadie la podia ver, buscaste un asiento y ubicaste uno al lado de Ayu y los niños.

-¿Como va?-les preguntaste mientras te sentabas pero hicieron una expresion de preocupacion, suspiraste resignada, pero sonriendo-entiendo, no se preocupen, el siempre sabe salirse de un apuro-comentaste para tratar de que sonrieran-"le va a apostar todo a la siguiente robada"-

Viste como quizo confiar en que la siguiente robada le cambiaria, la suerte a la vez como al ver la carta empezaba a preocuparse y caer de rodillas al suelo, al parecer la robada le habia traicionado, bajaste la cabeza desanimada, no, de inmediato la volviste a alzar, estabas segura de que el sabria salir de esta, asi era, de inmediaro se puso de pie con una tipica sonrisa

-¡Ladies & Gentlemen!-Al parecer el show apenas habia empezado-Quisiera recordar que en mi zona de Escala Pendular esta Magician of Cronomancy y Magician of Astromancy-ambos hicieron una reverencia ante la renovada presentacion-Bien con esto puedo traer monstruos desde mi mano o extra deck, asi que ¡Que regresen!-de este modo Entermate Discover Hippo, Entermate Cheermole, Entermate Kaleido Scorpion y Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon aparecieron-Antes de comenzar, quisiera pedirle, a una persona muy especial, que pasara a ser mi voluntaria, ¡Cheermole y Discover Hippo, pasaran por ella!-viste como ambas cartas se subian a las gradas, la pequeña topo rosa, te levanto del asiento en eso Discover Hippo se colo entre tus piernas subiendote de golpe a su lomo.

Sorprendida viste como te metieron a escena, pues mientras, Cheermole animaba guiaba el camino que Hippo tomaba iban saltando por algunas plataformas.

-Confia en mi (T/N), es necesario-asentiste aun confundida.

-Usare el combo Tarotray-pidio realizando la accion cambiando laa cartas de Yuya en modo defensa-Te adverti que te rindieras, ahora acabare con tus cartas si sigues con esto-

-Lo siento, Ojo-san-esta se sonrojo y volteaste a otro lado-Pero, mi espectaculo es dedicado hoy a mi amiga mi voluntaria, nunca me perdonaria si me rindiera o le fallara-volteaste a verle y te sonrio mientras los Entermete se detenian y te dejaban en una plataforma-Esta preparado el mejor asiento,-descartaba una carta-Usare el efecto de Entermate SpringGoose, al descartarla, me permite regresar dos cartas a mi mano, quiero de vuelvan Magician of Astromancy y Magician of Cronomancy, ahora, liberare a Kaleido Scorpion, para invocar de forma avanzada a Magician of Astromancy y activare desde mi mano la carta Yugou-te quedaste sorprendida, la carta Yugou tuya la que creias habias perdido, ¡Un momento! ¡¿Yugou?!, ¿Yuya sabia invocar Fusion?-Mis materiales de fusion, Magician of Astromancy y Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Portador de poderes misteriosos, convierte en una luz brillante en el ojo del Dragon ¡Yugou Shokan!-ante la invocacion el campo comenzo a temblar, a la vez Yuya salto hacia el monstruo que recien aparecia-Aparece Dragon Arcano portador de magias antiguas. Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon-

-un monstruo... -comentaste sin terminar impresionada.

-...de 3000 ATK, ¡Pero aun asi no acabara mis Life Points-

-¿Me pregunto si sera asi?-sonreiste ante la frase dicha, sabias que tenia algo bajo la manga-Si Rune-Eyes uso un Spellcaster como material de Fusion, dependiendo del nivel del mismo sera las veces que podra atacar-

-"Magician of Astromancy tiene nivel 5"-pensaste queriendo atinar.

-Si el nivel es 5 o mas atacar tres veces-la chica de inmediato se asusto y busco una Action Card, solo habia una, estaba ganchada a la cuerda que te sostenia, quisiste alcanzarla aun sentada pero sentiste un rebote y viste que una de las cadenas que sostenian la plataforma, se habia roto, de inmediato te lanzate para no caer con el pesado objeto y sentiste que unos brazos te atraparon-Sostente, ¡es hora del Show!-te ndico mientras te ponia de pie detras de el y tu por el mismo miedo no lo pensaste simplemente abrazaste su cintura y cerraste fuertemente los ojos-Es hora del Climax Unending Shinning Burst-abriste los ojos solo para ver que pasaba y viste a la carta de Yuya disparar contra los tres monstruos de la oponente. Dando por terminada la batalla extrañamente viste como la chica se desmayaba, setiste un brazo rodear tu cintura y al voltear obviamente habia sido Yuya para ayudarte a bajar de Rune-Eyes, emocionada, le abrazaste el cuello.

-¡Lo lograste! Yuya, le diste la vuelta a la batalla-se rio y te separaste de el-Perdon por llegar tarde, de verdad queria verte desde el principio-

-No te preocupes, llegaste y fuiste mi amuleto de la suerte-te sonrojaste y bajaste la mirada, de la nada tomo tus manos y lo volteaste a ver sorprendida-Hay algo que debo decirte, es la razon por la que te meti al duelo, quiero... -viste de pronto que se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca nerviso-quiero... que todos mis duelos sean asi, que me acompañes en ellos, se que habra veces que no podras, pero con saber que me apoyas me bastara siempre, se que soy un distraido, que no me tomo las cosas en serio... pero... -comenzo a decir atropeyadamente de forma nerviosa y ladeaste la cabeza confundida-Lo que quiero decir es que... (T/N)... ¡tu me gustas!... y siempre quize decirtelo y tambien pedirte que seas mi novia...-la ultima palabra la dijo en un susurro y lo miraste sorprendida y sonrrojada-... ¡Ahhh! vamoooos deja de mirarme asi me pone mas nervioso-comenzaste a reirte ante su reaccion y el volteo sonrojado.

-No tienes por que ponerte asi...-

-Quisiera que me respondieras...-te lo pidio de una manera tan seria que asusto, a el de verdad sentia miedo de la respuesta que le darias-...y haslo con honestidad, por favor...-viste como se coloco los gogles, sabias que por lo general cuando era para el una situacion dificil.

-Vamos tu no eres así-le quitaste los gogles para verle a los ojos-Siento lo mismo por ti, claro que quiero ser tu novia-le termenaste por contestar y lo abrazaste por cuello, el tomo tu cintura y te cargo mientras se reia, sin previo te estampo un beso

-¡Yuya!-le gritaste sorprendida por su accion tan repentina, el sin embargo esbozo una gran sonrisa y se rio.

-Lo siento, pero, me moria por robartelo-comento haciendote sonrrojar.

-¡Si!-gritaron de pronto Sora y los niños abrazandote-Al fin-tanto tu como Yuya se impresionaron de lo ultimo.

-¿Que quieren decir?-preguntaste curiosa ante el comportamiento de los cuatro.

-Era muy notorio que esto pasaria-comento Yuzu con naturalidad-A ambos se les notaba-de la nada sentiste un escalofrio recorrerte. la medula volteaste y viste a la niña que habia perdido contra Yuya viendote con ciertos celos, pero nada te quitaria la gran sonrisa que tenias, despues de todo...

-(T/N). Me encanta cuando sonries así-comento Yuya en su tono de siempre, de la nada te tomo de la mano y te comenzo a arrastrar.

-Yuya, ¿A donde me llevas?-le preguntaste aun siendo tironeada por el.

-A mi casa, debo contarle a mi mamá-tragaste duro, su mamá te encantaba, antes de ser su nuera claro...

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno ¿Qué tal?, Bien, Mal, mas o menos, alguien quiere lanzarme a Yuya- perdón un tomate (XD), quejas sugerencias y situaciones hablarlas con el cuadrito de aquí abajo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Holito chicas bueno, esta es la primera que subo doble cap, es algo emocionante OuO, y su apoyo me es muy importante los capis de hoy van dedicados a nCromanCer quien empezo a leer este fic. Ok les dejo un rato.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**2. Llamadas**

Recien te habias puesto la pijama estabas practicamente lista para dormir, te cubriste con las colchas esperando conciliar rapida mente el sueño y tu DuelPad sono al ver el contacto era Yuya le respondiste de inmediato.

-¿Yuya? ¿No crees que es algo tarde?-le preguntaste mientras lo escuchabas reirse del otro lado de la linea.

-Lo se, perdona no podia dormir-sonreiste pero antes de que dijeras algo te interrumpio-Queria escucharte reir antes de irme a dormir-esa frase habia sonado muy dulce tanto que te hizo sonrrojar.

-Llevamos a penas unas horas siendo novios, no crees que estas haciendo todo muy rapido-le dijiste de manera divertida.

-Solo te queria escuchar antes de dormir, rapido seria que te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio frente a tu puerta en este mismo instante-te reiste al ver que eso era verdad-Aunque no es mala idea-eso te hizo sonrrojar.

-¡Yuya!-el se rio ante tu reaccion.

-Tranquila, se que hay tiempo y lugar para eso-comento de manera divertida de nuevo-Por cierto, mi madre me comento algo a la hora de cenar, ¿Aun vives sola verdad?-

-Si... -comentaste de manera triste al recordar que ese pequeño departamento era solo tuyo. Tus hermanos menor y mayor vivian junto a tu madre y tu padre... pues igual como el de Yuya no sabias donde estaba-... Mi madre me proporciona una mesada y el pago para el departamento... pero, vivo sola-

-¡No queria ponerte triste!-dijo el de manera apresurada y confundido tartamudeaba y decia cosas sin coherencia-Yo solo... mi Mamá dijo que podias venir a vivir aqui, ¡Si quieres!, despues de todo te gustan mucho los animales y a ella le encanta como cocinas-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, lo pensare- el suspiro ante la respuesta-despegarme de mi familia es por ahora lo mejor. Cambiemos de tema-

-Ne (T/N) Sabes...-Su voz habia sonado algo seria y eso te preocupo

-Dime...

-Participaras en el Junior Youth ¿No?-te pregunto aun en el mismo tono.

-Si, pero ¿eso por que te preocupa?-

-No deseo enfrentarme a ti- eso te extraño pues a todos sus amigos inclusice a Yuzu habia combatido siempre sonriente y te extrañaba-Creo que tendria sentimientos encontrados no sabria ganarte y no debo perder-

-Sabes, que bien que me lo dices por llamada-al otro lado de la linea Yuya se extraño por lo que dijiste-Te hubiera dado una bofetada de estar frente a ti-ahora el estaba sorprendido-Yuya... Yo amo de ti ese empeño que le pones a todo, ese afan que no tienes de nunca rendirte y alcanzar todas tus metas. Asi que, aunque esto me lastime a mi tambien, te juro que en el momento en que decidas rendirte o no juegues con la energia de siempre, te despides de mi-la conversacion se quedo en silencio, no era cierto, tu lo apoyarias aunque fueses la unica en las gradas gritando su nombre, pero todo siguio en un silencio muy incomodo-Yuya...

-Te amo...-eso te hizo sonrojarte-Si es por ti, nunca me rendire, siempre sere el mismo al que tu quieres y te apoyare siempre, si nos llegasemos a enfrentar, ¡No esperes que te la ponga facil My Princess!-

-Nunca lo he esperado, pero de mi parte tampoco sera facil My Joker-ambos se rieron y despues de un rato se quedaron en silencio nuevamente te preocupaste de lo tarde que era al voltear al reloj-Yuya debes dormir mañana tienes tu ultimo enfrentamiento-el suspiro de manera aburrida.

-Prometiste que si ganaba hariamos una fiesta por haber entrado al Junior Youth-te recordo y te reiste.

-Si claro se hara-

-¡Bien!, Buenas Noches My princess-tu te reiste ante la mencion.-¿Que ocurre?-

-Pienso que este seria un cuento extraño-

-¡¿Eh?!-el aun no entendia a que te referias.

-La Princesa y El Bufon no es un cuento de todos los dias-ese cuento te gustaba pero el argumento era muy triste y sombrio.

-Ser diferente es mejor ¿no?, aparte ¿Quien preferiria a un principe que la llene de lujos y atencion?-eso habia sonado extraño-¡NO, Espera no!-

-Tranquilo, nunca preferiria a un aburrido principe sobre de ti, Buenas Noches... My Joker-lo ultimo lo dijiste casi casi en un susurro y colgaste. Te acostaste intentando dormir otra vez y la DuelPAD volvio a sonar cuando la tomaste viste que el contacto era... tu hermano mayor.

-Nii-sama-

-Veo que juntarte con ellos no te ha hecho perder tus modales al hablar-comento de manera seria.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Queria felicitarte por que me entere que participaras en el Junior Youth, bien hecho-asentiste a pesar de que no te veia

-Gracias-

-Te voy a enviar un obsequio de buena suerte, espero te guste-a la par tu DuelPAD sono y de ella se expulsaron algunas cartas y al observarlas

-No lo quiero...

-Se que te hiciste novia de Sakaki-eso te asusto, el te tenia vigilada-Las usaras en tu primer duelo o quieres que...

-No espera, Las usare-el se quedo en silencio un rato-Lo prometo-

-Bien, Layra entrara en la categoria Junior, espera que lo vayas a ver-te comento cambiando bruscamente el tema pues el asi solia ser.

-Dile que sin duda alguna no faltare y que le extraño mucho-

-Claro, te deseo suerte y espero no te enfrentes a el tan pronto, y si lo haces ewpero que le muestres lo mejor de tu deck y triunfes-la comunicacion se corto y tu juntaste a tu deck las cartas que tenias, solo quedaba esperar a que todo estuviese bien. Pero por ahora lo importante era esperar que tu duelo fuese uno de los ultimos, pero nadie debia ver que ahora sabias y podias invocar por Pendulo.

**¿****Fin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holito de nuevo, He estado muy ausente debido a que no tengo internet y por ese motivo me da mas inspiracion no me entiendo, hago el recordatorio de que subi doble cap, este y el anterior, ambos van dedicados a nCromanCer**

**Ohohoho la cosa se pone buena, en Arc V y me da mas ideas para este fic.**

**(T/N) Tu nombre**

**3. ¿Celos?**

Habian quedado tus amigas y tu de ir a ver una pelicula y despues hacer unas pocas compras, como el Junior Youth se acercaban querian comprarte un nuevo atuendo, no era muy tu estilo, pero las chicas hacian el rato agradable y no dejaban de codearte y alegrarse por ti despues de que les contaste lo de Yuya. Se detuvieron a comprar un Snack y te dejaron un rato sola en la banca mientras compraban, les pediste una creppa y ellas ya sabian como te gustaba así que por ti no habia problema, volteaste a varios lados observando las tiendas alegre cuando de pronto viste algo que no te esperabas, viste a Yuya caminando y viendo los vitrales de las tiendas, quisiste acercarte a saludarle cuando notaste que alguien se le acerco, Yuzu, parecia reclamarle algo mientras el se reía despreocupado, Yuzu en cambio tomo su mano y entraron a un local algo en esa escena te habia hecho sentir mal, sentiste algo que te mareo y te daba por tumbarte de lleno, te saco de ese pensamiento el oir a tus amigas llamarte.

-(T/N), ¿Ocurre algo?...

-Ettoo... es que... -Tenias que decir algo... una palabra, pero nada salio de tu boca, no sabias que decir, tus amigas te sentaron en la banca mientras te revisaban.

-Estas hiperventilada, ¿Sucedio algo?-te pregunto una de ellas tan solo negaste a manera de respuesta-Tal vez deberiamos llevarte a casa...

-No, si quieren yo me voy sola-ellas se extrañaron por lo que les habias pedido pero no podian negarte nada.

-¿Estas segura?, podriamos llevarte...-volviste a negar esta vez con una sonrrisa.

-Si, tranquilas... me voy con cuidado...-todas acordaron dejarte que te fueras por la insistencia que ponias, pero a una de ellas le dio muy mal presentimiento el que te fueses sola, así que sin que las demas se diesen cuenta marco en su duel pad cierto contacto que ella misma se habia encargado de pedir...

-Hola, Yuya, soy la amiga de (T/N) ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?...-

Seguias caminando con la mirada gacha, no podias creer que a cada que tu salieras con alguien, a peticion de Yuya le dabas toda informacion de la Salida... el nisiquiera se habia molestado en comentarte que saldria con Yuzu, pero, ¿Que era esa sensacion tan molesta en el pecho?, ¿Que era lo que estabas sintiendo?, eran ira e impotencia acumulados, pero no por Yuzu, tu sabias que ella no era así... Bueno ahora que lo pensabas, no la conocias mucho...

Tu pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido al chocar tu frente con alguien, alguien que se rio al encontrarte.

Esa risa la conocias de sobra, y no supiste que hacer en el momento.

-Hey me dijo una amiga que te sentias mal y venia a llevarte a ca... ¡Hey!-Intentaste caminar pero el mareo y malestares anteriores te atacaron otra vez y sentiste tus rodillas fallar por consiguiente caer en sus brazos-No te paso nada ¿verdad?, ¿necesitas algo?-

Al ver que no le respondias te cargo al estilo princesa y te sento delicadamente en una banca.

-(T/N)... hablame, no has querido decirme nada... hay algo que...-

-¿Que estaban haciendo tu y Yuzu?-preguntaste a secas sin poder evitarlo. De la nada, lo escuchaste reirse y volteaste a verle enojada, el en cambio te sonrio picaramente

-¿Estas... Celosa?-esa pregunta te dejo sin habla, que podias responder

-¿Q-que?. No-sentiste tus mejillas arder y volteaste la mirada. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que el tomo tu mano y la comenzo a acariciar dulcemente lo volteaste a mirar y como si fueses lo viste darte un beso en el dorso de la mano

-Realmente era una sorpresa que te preparaba para el Junior Youth se rebusco algo en su pantalon y termino por dartelo era un collar parecido a su pendulo, pero este era en color verde y las aplicaciones en plata eran de oro-Te lo queria dar cuando fuera tu primer enfrentamiento pero, prefiero arruinar la sorpresa a verte enfadada-suspiraste tus inseguridades habian arruinado un detalle que de seguro habria sido lindo de su parte el dia de el enfrentamiento, dudandolo un poco te abrazaste a el.

-Perdon-le dijiste discretamente y el te correspondio el abrazo.

-Nunca te fallare, no soy tu hermano, no soy tu padre, Soy Yuya y siempre estare contigo lo prometo-Lo sabias sabias por demas que eso era cierto pero, tanto te habian fallado mas personas en tu vida que en el momento en que el te fallara no lo ibas a soportar

**¿****Fin?**


End file.
